SPICE
SPICE is the acronym for Special Protection Intelligence for Combat and Espionage, a secret organization that was instituted at the beginning of the Second Gourmet Age by the newly founded IGO. It is said to have "inherited the 0th Biotope's legacy": in fact, it carries out the very same duties and has acquired most of its predecessor's data regarding Acacia's Full Course Menu and the Nitro. The SPICE headquarters is located in the Gourmet World, specifically on a floating island called Laputa which was inhabited by the Nitro centuries earlier. Some of the world's most powerful individuals are part of the staff. Their identity is secret, and, while they do take orders from the IGO's top five authorities, they are usually granted nearly total autonomy. History The SPICE is the only line of defense of the IGO within the Gourmet World against the Neo-Bishokukai. Furthermore, it is also tasked with assisting Yukio's party in finding the Four Heavenly Kings. When, after Over's death, it is discovered that the IGO is the Human World's true enemy, the corp, now led by Fresh and Matsuri, sides with the Neo-Bishokukai against it. At this point, the organization splits in two branches: one (Daichi Zen, Fly, Sin, Melk the IV and Flynn) is venture into the Gourmet World with Yukio, the other (Fresh, Matsuri, Inkuro, Hiryuu, Nadia, and Tutor), aided by the Neo-Bishokukai, is tasked with the war against the IGO Military and the overthrowing of the chiefs of the IGO. Members *Over (Former Top Bishokuya): Commander *Matsuri (Gourmet Human National Treasure – Cooking): Senior Member *Fresh (Gourmet Human National Treasure – Saiseiya): Senior Member *Luis Bar (IGO Envoy): Senior Member *Inkuro (Gourmet Human National Treasure – Literature): Member *Daichi Zen (Gourmet Human National Treasure – Food Honor): Member *Wing (Bishokuya): Member *Nadia (Bishokuya): Member *Tutor (Bishokuya): Member *Melk IV (Bladesmith): Member *Yamabozu (Pot Artisan): Member *Hiryuu (Former Gourmet Yakuza Boss, Former Death Row Convict): Member *Fly (Sky Prison Warden): Member *Sin (Gourmet Bedouins Leader): Member *Furatto (Gourmet Police Commissioner): Member *Flynn (Gourmet Pirates Captain): Member Duties and Powers The SPICE is a semi-independent organization. The IGO has influence over the members coming from affiliated nations, and can set limits to the interactions with both Human and the Gourmet World, such as avoiding contact with the Nitro or not benturing past a ceratin point in the Gourmet World. The IGO is responsible for information and is the one to assign tasks, although Over has great power in that regard. Communication between the two organizations is carried out by the latter and Luis Bar. The SPICE is charged with three main tasks: the protection of Human World from Gourmet World forces, espionage within the states of origin of the staff and monitoring of the Nitro's activity. Due to its secret nature, the SPICE has no particular right outside of Gourmet World. In fact, only a few people outside of it are aware of its existence. Requirements There are two ways to be selected as a member of the SPICE: be chosen by the IGO upper management or selected by Over himself. To be eligible, candidates must pass a series of psychological evaluations and be powerful enough to easily handle the weather and beasts of the Gourmet World. Moreover, they need to have mastered advanced skills, some of which are: *highly developed Gourmet Cells (enhanced physical prowess and regeneration); *extreme survival techniques (walking on water, resistance to toxines and pheromones, adapting to extreme heat and gravity, low air pressure and temperature...); *manipulation of Appetite Energy; *basic Food Honor (or Food Pressure). Category:Organization Category:Gourmet World